Dinner Time Questions
by Picup
Summary: When 12 year old Twins have abnormal questions at dinner time and ask there parents. How will Athrun and Cagalli react to this? [CagalliXAthrun] [KiraXLacus] [Series of Oneshots]
1. Aunt Lacus and Uncle Kira do what?

_A/N: Don't ask why I haven't Updated my Other GS story just don't ask…_

_Any ways… I came up with this idea when my mom imprisoned me in her bed room and made me watch this video I wasn't really paying attention to. I was playing a card game called Clock… with my Gundam Seed Cards _

_I'm obsessed with Bleach and Naruto at the moment so don't ask and stuff o.O…_

_What..? I like Naruto.._

_Especially Itachi… -cough- any ways onto the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny… Why? Cause I don't… SO SHADDUP!

Mario Baseball is addicting by the way o.o…

Setting: 15 Years after Gundam Seed Destiny.

* * *

It was quiet around the Zala manor, a bit to quiet. Usually the son would be making some sort of racket, and the daughter would throw a blunt object to make him shut up.

Not today…

The Twins, Akirie and Ryuho Zala, currently 12, turning 13 soon enough, first year of Junior High were some where around this big-no HUGE mansion. To be honest, they were sitting in the kitchen. The son, the older twin out of the two was scowling as his sister for making him read this ridiculous cook book.

"So tell me Akirie… WHY am I reading this again?"

He asked his younger sister, practically throwing down the cook book now. His sister looked up from her own, narrowing her amber- nearly golden eyes. "For the 10th time Nii-san no baka, were cooking dinner for Chichi-ue and Kaa-san…" she repeated that statement for the 10th time today as she stared down at the table to find something to hit her older brother with.

Ryuho notice this and started to shift away a bit, still staring down at his book. "Why can't we just get Father to cook? Mother isn't even home---" and with that, the front door opened, and than slammed shut, cutting out the last part of him talking.

* * *

Athrun gave a small yawn as he walked down the stairs, a hand running through his navy blue hair. He heard the slamming of the door and spotted an elegant blonde standing their, giving death glares the ground as she threw her coat on the rack. He came up behind her, his hands snaking around her waist,as he snuggled his head into the side of her neck.

The Woman stiffened, but than relaxed as she realized who it was, arching her head towards the side and darted her golden orbs towards him. "Tough day at work?" Her husband asked, giving a small lick at the neck now. She smacked her lips tightly together, suppressing the moan that was caught in the throat, "No not really, just some stupid issue that popped up…" The Representative sighed, it had been a hard 15 years and the other councilors still have some stupid problems.

The Coordinator smirked, "Than let me ease you…" He whispered seductively into her ear, giving it a small nip. Cagalli muffled a moan again,

"But… what about---"

She didn't finish her sentence since she gave a short moan as Athrun gave a long rough lick on the side of her neck. "Don't worry about them, there going to be making dinner tonight…" He whispered into her ear, as they both started to ascend up the stairs.

The twins sat on the kitchen table still, piles of books surrounding both of them. Ryuho gave a frustrated sigh, he threw down another cook book that was in his hands and leaned back on his chair. He placed one hand on top of a few locks of his navy blue hair which was sticking out, flattening it out completely. He shut his emerald eyes to let them rest from all the reading he had been doing. People say he was almost a splitting image of his father.

Unlike her brother, Akirie was practically a splitting image of her mother. Except for her hair. Akirie's was longer than Cagalli's, it was tied up in a pony tail that reached just passed her shoulders (Similar to Edward Elric In his picture from the Full Metal Alchemist Movie). A smile spreaded across her face, she placed her book down, her Amber optics darting towards her brother, but than quickly narrowing as soon as she spotted him almost falling asleep. She took one of the stranded books, and threw it, which hit the older Zala right square in the face, fortunately on the blunt side.

"Oww! Akirie! What was that for?" The older twin complained, his emerald eyes wide open now. The younger Zala just scowled, but than quickly ended that. "I found a dish we could make for dinner, it's Chicken stir fry" she stated plainly, standing up now. Ryuho shrugged, "Sounds good with me…" He said, standing up also. He would do any thing except for sitting down and reading more cook books.

Later after cleaning up the table, the twins started cooking. The sounds of pots banging and clanking every where, occasionally yelling from one of the Zala's and the crackling of water boiling or something like that echoed through out the house…

* * *

Cagalli looked up at Athrun as she suppressed some moans. "Athrun… are you sure the kids are okay cooking dinner by themselves?" she asked, giving a short moan. Athrun nodded, "They'll be fine, as long as the house doesn't start to burn" He replied, giving a short chuckle. "Besides… I'm not done with you yet…"

Let's just end that there…

* * *

Akirie placed down the last dish on the table as she and her older brother finished cooking. "Well that wasn't so bad' She said, smiling. Ryuho blinked, "That took half an hour… but it smells real good…" He eyed his plate, wanting to gobble up the stir fry. If your wondering, the stir fry was a dish, that is full of rice, than has a mix of chicken, pepper, and some other vegetables all in sweet and sour sauce. Geeze, now I'm hungry…

"So…"  
"So?"

"Who's going to get Mom and Dad…?"

They both stood there in silence, they knew why they wanted to cook dinner today, it was about a certain question that went around school….

"Hey, That smells good"

Both twins quickly cocked there heads as soon as they heard a voice coming down the stairs. Cagalli and Athrun were descending the stair case. They both looked like quite a mess, that was quickly fixed up but you could tell they were doing something earlier…

After the family took a seat at the table, every one was at silence. "Akirie, Ryuho, I know when you two aren't digging in and nagging at each other that there's something's wrong, is it something at school?" Cagalli questioned, looking back from one of her children to the other.

"Well…"  
"Why are we the only ones who have parents that like to do 'it'?"

Ryuho blurted out, that questioned had been in both his and his twin sister's head ever since some one at school brought that topic up. Athrun and Cagalli awkwardly stared at there children, than at each other. Athrun thought Cagalli would ground his children for asking such a 'different' question, but she was rather calm. Heck, a small smile spreaded across her face, which frightened him a bit.

"Well, Ryuho, Akirie, your Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus like doing 'it' to"

Both children stared wide eyed at there mother. "Please excuse us" They both said in unison, than ran out of the dining room to who knows where.

Athrun just stared at his wife. "Really?" He asked, blinking his emerald optics. Cagalli started to laugh, "Yeah, I phoned one night to ask Lacus something, and appearently when they were 'playing' the phone got knocked down and I could hear what was going on" She said, than started to laugh a bit more now. Athrun also laughed, than took a bite out of his stir fry.

"Mm… Taste good… we should make them cook more often… than I could have some more fun with you"

_

* * *

A/N: AND I AM ISH DONE!_

_Yeah… The question came from the tape that my mom forced me to watch… The Auntie and Uncle part I made up because the person said there Grandma and Grandpa liked doing 'it' but I changed it and stuff... Well I hoped you like that! _

It's rated T because I don't think Children should read some of the parts o.O…

_Well… R&R!_

_My Next story will be a B-Day one to Athrun which will come on his Birthday XD…_

_And Don't expect an update on my other GS story any time soon… I have writers block X.X.._


	2. Justice, Freedom and The Sky

_A/N: Bwahahhaa, I came back from deh dead o.O.._

_Okay no not really… I decided to make this more than a one shot since I would think it would be fun to have different 'abnormal' questions from our Twins, Akirie and Ryuho. Than see the look on Athrun and Cagalli's face.._

_Warning…Don't blame me if they start making out or something…_

_I REPEAT! THEY DO IT ON THERE OWN! NOT ME! THEM! _

and now onto our Future Presentation!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny blah blah blah there done, NOW YOU LAWYERS CAN'T SUE ME! HAH!

* * *

Akirie Zala stared blankly at her science text book. She was supposedly studying for a test, but was distracted. No not by what happened last night, ((-cough- Chapter 1)) another one of those questions popped up in her head when she was walking to school today. She asked her friends, but they didn't know, her other subject teachers didn't know, and so she turned to her science teacher. She scowled, remembering what he was telling her, which was a whole bunch of jiberish that she didn't under stand. Science wasn't her strongest subject…

Ryuho Zala, the elder twin out of the two, was sitting on there leather couch that they haggled there parents into buying. He was lying down, legs over the arm rest. He lifted his head up, staring over at his sister who was still staring at her text book. "Is something the matter Akirie?" He asked, knowing the look on his twin's face.

The Younger Zala was going to say a word until they heard the holler from there mother, indicating dinner. Ryuho just stared at her, than shrugged, jumping over the back of the couch, even though he wasn't supposed to and trudged his way to the dinner table. Akirie sighed, slamming her text book shut and just started her way to the dinner table, stumbling over her feet since she wasn't paying attention.

Athrun and Cagalli were already sitting at the dinner table, chatting quietly to themselves. The twins took there usual seat, and began eating.

The usual questions went around the table. Like 'how was your day?' 'What did you do?' You know, those type of dinner table questions. The Elder Zala was digging into his meat loaf that his mother made today, but Akirie was just poking at it with her fork. Her Amber eyes started intensely at the meat loaf, as if it was analizing the color or something.

Both parents caught this, and stared at their daughter strangely. "Akirie? Is something on your mind?" Athrun asked, taking some meat loaf and putting it into his mouth. She looked up from her meatloaf, "No… I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

Cagalli cocked her head slightly, did her daughter already start wondering about puberty and stuff? She gave herself a mental slap, she should be ready for this! She is almost 13. As Cagalli started an argument in her head, her daughter shifted uneasily, opening her mouth and starting her question slowly so every one could under stand her.

"Why… is the sky blue…?"

You could hear a pair of forks dropping onto the glass plates, and some choking from the Older son. Ryuho took his glass that was full of juice and gulped some down, breathing in some air, "I'm alright…" He muttered while his parents gave him strange looks, than returned there gaze to Akirie.

The Younger twin shook her head, "Sorry for bringing up a stupid question…" She whispered, poking at her meat loaf some more. "No, no. It's not stupid it was just rather abrupt…" Athrun started, thinking about how to answer his daughter.

"Well…"

All 3 pairs of eyes went over to Ryuho, who was grinning widely. "Do you remember the story Mother would tell us when we were younger? About why the sky is blue?" He asked his sister. Akirie thought for a moment, "You mean… _that_ story?" she asked, rising one of her eye brows. Her brother nodded, still smirking. "Just stick with that for now, than when I find out I'll tell ya" He said, giving her a small pat on the back, than went back to his meat loaf.

Akirie just stared at hers, "I'm not very hungry" She pushed her plate away and stood up from her seat. She walked off towards her table that she was doing her home work on.

Athrun blinked his emerald eyes, than turned his gaze towards Cagalli. "What.. did you tell them?" He asked, not remembering or knowing this story. The Representative of Orb thought for a moment, her Golden Orbs closed, but than opened.

"I think I explained it by saying the sky was just clear at first… Than when you brought out your Justice Mobile suit, when you flew it around, the sky was painted red because that's the color of the Justice. But than Kira came along in the Freedom, being an awfully fast mobile suit, and his wings being blue."

"Uncle Kira's mobile suit, Freedom, painted over Father's red sky, thus having the sky blue" Ryuho finished Cagalli's story off, pushing away his empty plate. "Thanks for the Dinner Mother" He gave a small bow, than started towards his room, seeing if he had any home work to do.

Athrun and Cagalli just sat in silence.

"Red… sky?"

The Coordinator asked, looking over at his wife, who was giggling quietly. "They were only Five than… I wasn't sure what to answer so I just used your Mobile Suits…"

Athrun rolled his eyes, going rather close to Cagalli, rather… to close…

"Red Sky, Blue sky, I don't care what sky it is as long as I'll be here with you"

The Representative of Orb just sat there, her husband's word silencing her. He smiled, taking this chance and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

_A/N: I know… The Ending was rather cheesy o.O…_

_To be honest… It was only suppose to end with the cheesy line… but Athrun and Cagalli did the last part on there own…_

_NOT ME! THEM! _

…

_Hmm… I'm feeling awfully tired… and this Bleach song keeps playing…_

_BUT IT'S A GOOD BLEACH SONG! _

_So Nyeh…_

_Any ways R&R! And Wait for the next update!_


	3. Death Contracts to Hell

_A/N: Yay! Dinner Time Questions ish back XD.. w00t!_

_Any ways, Visit my Profile for some crude humor…_

_  
Okay… Maybe not crude humor, but go visit my Live Journal account! Yeah, I got off my lazy ass and decided to make one XD... Than you'll get to know more about me and stuff… and if you have one, just ask me and I'll add j00 to my friend's list and we can like… bother each other on the entries XD…_

_But yeah… Visit my LJ!_

_And now, here is Dinner Time Questions, Starring our Favorite Twins Akirie and Ryuho!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny…. Oh god I feel really sick… -cough-  
Akirie: By the way, She doesn't own Any other anime that are featured in here!

* * *

Ryuho, the eldest of the Zala Twins sat in his bed room. He was in a jet black leather chair. In front of him, was a Computer, which he begged for his parents to put in his room. His Emerald eyes moved back and forth, reading every word that was across the monitor.

He gave a sigh, tilting his head slightly back, so it would hit the back end of his chair. Why were romance fan fictions so sappy? This one was about some guy who loved this girl greatly, but some other girl wants to separate them. Or at least that's what he thought this crap was about. Why couldn't it be more like Bleach or even Full Metal Alchemist?

A chuckle came from behind him. His younger sister, Akirie, was standing there, a hand on top of the head rest, she was leaning her head on her arm. "Reading Romance again Brother?" She ask, still laughing a bit. Ryuho shuddered, when she called him Brother, that means he would probably be beaten on but eased a bit, it wasn't one of those occasions.

"I was thinking…"  
"You know, its ironic on how we come up with these questions at dinner time…"

Silence for a few minutes.

"Would you like to bet on today's question?"  
"Sure why not"

And thus we leave our scheming twins and proceed towards dinner time… Were our awaited parents are, not expecting yet another one of there questions….

* * *

The clock ticked 7:30, indicating the usual dinner time. Our Favorite (or not, who knows) duo came down the stairs like usual. Something was odd to the parents though. Normally, the twins would come stomping down, shouting and/or threatening each other. But, there being perfectly good, like angels.

"So… How was…"

Before Athrun could finish his question, the twins both chimed, "Excellent!" It was quiet after that, well other than the eating of course. Cagalli peered at both of them she knew something wasn't right. "Well I'm done…" The Representative said bluntly, breaking the silence. Athrun nodded, "So am I…" He stood up, and was about to take his plate to the sink with his wife until the 'angels' chimed in.

"Let us take that Mother, Father!"

This was driving Cagalli nuts, her children were almost acting like Lacus! Heck! Maybe even a tad nicer than her! Okay so maybe not, but still! As the Children took the plates away, she let out a small growl. "Alright, spit it out, both of you"

As the children placed the dishes in the sink and started to rinse them off. You could see the sparkle back ground behind them, an angelic smile on there faces.

"Did Father ever have an affair with any one else other than Mother?"

As soon as they said this, it was dead silent. Athrun fearfully moved back from Cagalli, knowing that look in her eyes. In her Golden Eyes, you could see almost like a fire igniting. She grinned, but not one of those warm ones, oh no, this one was cold and evil. She took a step closer, rolling up one of her sleeves.

"Oh why wouldn't you like to know…"  
"OH DEAR GOD WE JUST SIGNED OUR CONTRACT TO HELL!"

The so called Angelic twins sprinted towards one of there rooms, to take shelter in there before they would be taken into hell ((XD)). From downstairs, you could hear the door slammed shut and the lock turned.

Athrun chuckled, "I bet they would do pretty good in track.." He said, looking up at his wife, who still had that look in her eyes. She turned towards the co-ordinator,

"Another affair with a women? Athrun I'm going to make you beg, and I will do that right now"

She let out a lustful growl, than pounced on him.

* * *

Akirie and Ryuho were both panting as they collapsed onto there respectful places. The Younger Zala went on her brother's bed, while he went into his computer chair. "That means I win… since Mother was mad…" Akirie said, grinning at her brother who just muttered something, shifting around in his pocket for 10 dollars. That was, until he was stopped by a 'manly' moan, and a yelp after that.

You know one of those awkward silence moments? Yeah, this is one of them.

"Let's just say that we tied…"  
"Yeah… I hate to see what's going on down there…"  
"I knew our parents like doing 'it'…"

_

* * *

A/N: Yes, the last part came partly from the First One-shot XD…_

_I just had to add it… but now I'm still not feeling well and stuff…_

_Well Visit my Live Journal! Get to know me more and stuff,_

_And wait for the Next Update!_

_Ja Ne For now every one!_


	4. Maple story and Horny Mushrooms

_A/N: Yesh, I'm back every one XD…_

_I feel like writing… and I had an idea after reading Hibiscus-sama's Review XD…_

_So uhh…. Yeah… I'm Very happy that every one is liking my story so far . _

_Well enough Rambling from meh XD… and lets get on with the Fan fiction!  
_

_Oh by the way, on my Live Journal, I gave a reviewer reply to every one, so you might want to check that out if you have time XD…_

_  
Damn BoA…so freckin catchy… _

Disclaimer: I do not own almost any thing in this chapter, no I'm serious, I don't… I think even Fire Emblem gets mentioned once…

Note: This chapter is going to get Horny, TRUST ME …

* * *

Akirie and Ryuho Zala, Twin's of the Representative of Orb and co-Ace pilot of Zaft, will probably see the scariest thing in life today. It had been almost a week since they asked there mother about the 'affairs'. They haven't said words at the dinner table, fearing that there mother will doing something horrible to them. 

Ryuho Zala, getting some of his computer smarts from his Uncle Kira, was sitting in front of the terminal again. He was interested in this game called, 'Maple Story'. ((Good game, trust me)). He gave a small chuckle, him and his cousin made some joke about Horny Mushrooms, since he just got to 'touch' one. His emerald eyes widen when he noticed his sister was online.

"Hey Akirie… Wanna hear the joke Gaius and I just thought off?"

He messaged her through the whisper, so it would just be him and his younger sister talking.

"Sure… Just make it fast, Avian and I are doing that Second Black Bull quest… Damn Land of Deed! Damn curse eyes!"

The Elder Zala chuckled as he read what his sister typed, heck, he could even hear her curse from her room.

"Hehe, Good Luck, Any ways, I touched a Horny Mushroom"

Nothing came up for a second, he even thought he heard some more cursing from his sister.

"Sorry, got jumped by a whole bunch of Cursed eyes…"

"…."

His sister didn't say any thing.

"YOU TOUCHED A HORNY MUSHROOM?"

He laughed, he even thought he heard her scream that from her room, wait till their Mother and Father get on there case.

"I did, It was… Horny XD.."

A Burst of laughter came from both him, and his sister.

"I know the perfect question to ask Mother and Father…"

And our twins are yet scheming again… Leaving The Two clueless cousin's out of this.

* * *

Dinner time came, no one said any thing. The Mother and Father didn't even bother to say any thing, ever since the first question, it got creepier, and creepier. But tonight, might be the creepiest…

"So… How were your days…?"

Athrun started, he knew the silence was killing both him and Cagalli. He could tell be Cagalli when she kept chewing loudly.

"Good…"  
"I touched a Horny Mushroom…"

Athrun and Cagalli nodded, not catching the 'Horny' part. "So, how was it?" Cagalli asked, chewing a bit quieter since we they were all talking now.

"It was Horny…"

Ryuho and Akirie tried to suppress the laugh when they saw the most hilarious faces on there parents.

"Shit what the! Crap! I mean… Gah… I mean… GODAMIT!"

Cagalli cursed when she heard this, "What the hell have you two been doing?"

While the twin's started to laugh there asses off, they didn't notice there Father getting up, and shutting and locking the door that would probably be the only way out to freedom. He than came back over, and wrapped an arm around Cagalli's waist, bringing her to his chest.

"Athrun! What the Fu---"

Cagalli wasn't able to curse, when she felt Athrun dip his hand down the front of her pants, into her panties, and he groped her 'woman hood'.

"Athrun! You sick Horny Bas---"

She was cut off when she felt his hand starting to rub against her sensitive skin gently. She smacked her lips together, but wasn't able to hold in the moan. Athrun smiled, he moved his head to her ear, and gave it a rough lick.

"Let's show the kids… real Horny…"

Akirie and Ryuho dropped there forks as they watched the scene unfold out in front of them. "Oh god…" "I think I'm going to be sick…" The turned away, but couldn't ignore the noises coming from behind them.

"Ryuho…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Shoot me…"

Akirie went over to the corner of the kitchen, and huddled in there. She started to play around with magnets that were attached on the fridge. They had many of her Favorite Anime Characters, like, Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, Ichigo, Rukia and Kon from Bleach, and a lot more she bought endlessly at Anime Conventions.

Ryuho on the other hand, went over to the other corner. He brought out his Nintendo Game Boy Advance SP from his pocket, and turned it on. He started to play Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, while putting the sound on full blast so he could ignore the parents.

After a while, they would think there parents would stop. Heck, they knew they learned there lesson, but there still going.

One thought came across both of there minds.

"Damn Horny Parents…"

_

* * *

A/N: LOL! I used the term Horny in that so much… I think I went over the Teen Limit XD… Let's hope not… _

Oh, the Maple story jokes came from My Friend and I XD… We thought it was funny when we saw Horny Mushrooms…

_Any ways, Yeah, Hopefully I'll get a new idea soon Hehe…_

_R&R! _

_Oh, yesh, if you have a question, or just want to talk to me, hit my LJ! And we'll talk! .…_

_Ja For now! _

And damn I knew Athrun and Cagalli were Horny XD…


	5. Kira and Bankotsu WHAT?

_A/N: I am back o.o…_

_Yeah that gets a little old XD…_

_I'm a bit stressed out from school work and memorizing a whole bunch of piano music and band…_

_Damn short notice concert performance…_

_But here today, I bring you…_

_Chapter 5! _

of Dinner Time Questions!

Disclaimer: Along time ago… in a galaxy far far --- what do you mean I'm doing my disclaimer? Oh For #$&! sakes -.-… Any ways, I do not own Gundam Seed and Inuyasha……. Or Sony… NO I DO NOT OWN THE PS2 -.-

* * *

12 Year olds, Akirie and Ryuho Zala, twins, Freshmen in Middle School, have probably witnessed something that no other 12 year old student has witnessed.

There Parents… having… sex… right in front of them.

Now you all probably think there scarred for life…

Well… okay they are… but what a wait's our Duo today? Will there be more hot make out-sessions between there parents… Or… even… worse…?

"I WILL BRING YOU DOWN FOOL!"

Ryuho Zala, the eldest twin, stomped down his feet, clutching the PS2 controller in his hand. His Emerald Orbs showed excitement, as they just stared deeply into the television. Him and his sister have been, oh how you could say, camping out in there basement. It was pretty much the best place to be, a Microwave (Don't ask), Phone, T.V, Game consoles, couch, computer, spare beds… Yup, almost a whole house down there if you ask me! All they needed was food… Well, they've been having Popcorn for dinner for most of the days, but when there parents have found out, a maid had been giving them dinner.

He was a Video Game Player, and his current addiction: Inuyasha: Feudal Combat. He obviously loved the show, and loved this video game. Come on, who wouldn't love playing as a Perverted Houshi and his sweet sweet love kicking ass Demon Slayer? ((Miroku and Sango if you are either slow or haven't watched the show XD…))

His twin sister, Akirie Zala, was just like her brother, a Video Game player. She liked almost every single one you could imagine. Her favorite's go from RPG's, to Strategy games. Right now, she occupied the computer, a pair of head phones over her ears so she wouldn't hear her loud brother.

Her Amber eyes widen in surprised as she read the message her cousin had sent her over a game that they all play called, 'Maple Story'. She slid off the head phones, being greeted by the excitement and screaming from her older twin. "Hey Ryuho… Ryuho… IDIOTIC BROTHER OF MINE WHO KEEPS SCREAMING AT THE GAY DUDE WHO LOOKS AND SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL BUT ISN'T!" ((A cookie for some one who can tell me who that is from Inuyasha XD))

Ryuho reluctantly paused his game, than turned to his sister. "What is it, _dear_ sister, I am indeed in a middle of a game" He asked, emphasing dear. She just sent him a death glare, but than returned it to a soft expression. "Avian told me that Mom and Dad invited Aunt Lacus and Uncle Kira over for dinner…"

"…"

"Are we going up…?"

"No… I think we will cook tonight _dear_ sister… I think we will cook…"

A Thwack could be heard and a thud right after that.

"I told you to quit calling me that _dear_ _idiotic_ brother"

"Oww… That hurt…."

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli sat outside of the kitchen. The Representative was actually cursing really, she was going to cook dinner for her Brother, Sister-in-law, her niece and nephew. But instead, she was kicked out of the kitchen by her very own Son and Daughter. What great Children are they…

"Don't worry Honey… Besides… they'll be fine…"

Athrun purred softly in Cagalli's ear, as he started to nip at it. She shut her eyes, trying to pull away from Athrun, but finding herself go along with his touch.

"I.. I guess… Athrun… What would happened if Gaius and Avian saw…? Or Even Kira and Lacus!" She exclaimed, pulling away from him a bit, but found her self by his chest again.

"I don't think Gaius and Avian would see…. But I think Kira and Lacus would join in…"

He gave a short chuckle as he noticed the look on her face. He actually truly thought Kira and Laucs might join in with there fun, Athrun explained to it with his Best Friend, and decided to let there lovers and themselves have a little fun tonight while the Children some how entertain themselves….

* * *

"Hey Ryuho! Akirie!"

A Pair of twins came into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. They Were similar to Akirie and Ryuho, except for there looks. The boy, who was probably the tallest out of all of them, had chocolate brown hair, which was down unlike his father's hair. It brushed passed his Aqua Blue Eyes, which he got from his mother. His sister, who wasn't short really ((Akirie is the shortest out of the group if your wondering XD)), had Long Pink flowing hair, similar to her mother, with a White Rose, which was her mother's favorite flower, in her hair like a clip. She had Amethyst eyes, similar to her father.

"Gaius! Avian! Nice to see you guys made it"

Ryuho chuckled, clasping his and his cousin's hands together. The Girls greeted each other, giving a warming hug.

"So what are you guys cooking?"  
"Nothing much, just some Seafood stuffed salmon… is our Parents eating?"  
"Don't know… Your dad just told us to close the door as soon as we reached the kitchen…"  
" Suspicious … Very Suspicious…"  
"I know let's go on---"  
"No"

They all glared at Ryuho, last time they went on one of his crazy adventures, they stumbled onto Mobile Suits, Nut throwing Squirrels and Both pairs of Parents making out…

"Well, how about we go down stairs? We could watch Me Kick Ryuho's ass in Feudal Combat"

A Shrug came from the girls, as our Eldest Zala glared at the Younger Yamato, who was smirking proudly at his cousin.

"We'll see who's ass gets kicked…"

* * *

"Kira… are you sure this is a good idea…?"

Lacus asked, she was sitting on the couch, she could feel Kira's chest touching against hers, his lips over one of her blossom. Athrun and Cagalli chuckled, they were observing how 'sexy' Kira could get, and it looked like Lacus didn't mind, judging by the look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Lacus, the Children are fine, they can take care of themselves"

Cagalli reassured, placing her head on Athrun's shoulder as she smiled at her Little Brother's actions with his lover. She stared up at her own lover, than gently place her lips against his, starting yet another make out session.

* * *

"God! How loud can they get!"

Ryuho complained from the basement, he was twitching in frustration since his Older Cousin was beating him in a game he could almost kick any ones ass in. "There throwing off my concentration!" "Are you sure you're just not losing Zala?" A short laugh came from all around as the Eldest Zala glared at his Cousin.

Avian stared at the TV for a brief moment as Her Brother and Cousin started to play again, she took a bite of her salmon. Chewing briefly, than noticing something quite interesting.

"Have you noticed that Bankotsu's voice is similar to My Father's?"

A Silence fell over, except for the mashing buttons, cursing, and noises coming out of the TV.

"Your right… he does sound a bit like Father…"  
"And My Father sounds like that Fat Peach dude, who the hell cares! Now I think I shall be kicking all your asses in Super Smash Bros. Melee, as soon as we hook up the Game Cube… and do one more thing…"

They All stared at Ryuho once again, wondering what he was talking about. All he gave was a cocky grin, as he stood up, than ran into one of the rooms, coming out a minute later with something in his hand.

"What do you think your doing with that Naruto Pencil Case Ryuho…?"

The Oldest Yamato asked, tilting her head a bit, blinking her Amethyst eyes. He just continued with his grin, than chucked it at ceiling, where one of the noises was coming from.

"YOUR BEING TO LOUD! CAN YOUR LOVE MAKING JUST BE A BIT QUIETER?"

"Is that what there doing…"  
"Did I ever tell you our Parents are a bit horny?"  
"Really? Same with ours"

* * *

_A/N: Ahh…The poor poor Naruto Pencil Case…_

_I actually haven't played Feudal Combat so don't flip and stuff >.>..._

_I"ll give some one another cookie if they can guess which Dinner time Question is in this chapter, ((Hints- Look at the chapter title, and this questions isn't asked by Akirie or Ryuho – and not to there parents))_

_THERE NO MORE HINTS SINCE IT IS KIND OF OBVIOUS . …_

_Yeah, Matt Hill – The Voice Actor of Kira in Gundam Seed, YESH HE DID BANKOTSU IN INUYASHA!_

_Bankotsu is my Favorite Character ._

_And Athrun's Voice Actor (Forgot his name) Did The Peach Dude… _

_No Serious… He did…_

_I checked on this site XD…_

_  
Any ways, Until Next chapter, Which Features, _

_  
B-ANA-NA-S_

_Now I'll let you wonder which song that is from…_

_Check my Live Journal for the Cookie Giving and Review Replies! _

Ja Ne For now!


	6. Holiday Special

_A/N: I'm back _

_Konten Zanshun! I REJECT!_

_Sorreh .. Bleach craze once again xD.._

_Can't help it… Bleach ish cool…_

_I'm listening to 'Thank You' Right now…_

_Well any ways – RUN AWAY FROM TIFFANY!((Look at Birdie101 AKA Sam's review)) –runs, but crashes into a wall- X.X_

_And since it is nearing Christmas – I decided to put up a Holiday Special…_

_Yeah – In other words, I'm delaying the Banana's song for the next chapter…_

_AND COOKIES FOR EVERY ONE! –hands out cookies- ((And yes – All those people who guess Jakotsu ish right XD.. I luff Banny ((Bankotsu)) Though ))_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny what so ever… And This chapter isn't horny…

I think…

…

uh oh…

* * *

Snow, snow, Oh Wonderful snow.

Yes it was that time of year again. The Time of celebrating, giving, cherishing, and….

"Higher!"

A voice cried out, echoing every where in the Zala Mansion. It was a few days before Christmas – well to be honest, It was Christmas Eve. So you can't call it a few days.

Akirie Zala, the Younger Zala Twin was in front of the Christmas tree, her arms in the air, as if she was throwing a tantrum. Her older brother, Ryuho Zala was standing on a chair just beside her sister, hanging up some kind of anime Ornament that she saw at the mall.

"Is this good enough?"

He asked – frustrated, why couldn't she just leave it off till next year? Or just wait to his two cousins get here. They were taller than those two. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his back. It was his sister – giving him an approving look.

"Yup, Thanks a bunch R-chan"

She gave him a smile – which was rarely for him at least. Ryuho gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head as he stepped off the chair. Akirie gave a squee, "Wait till Avian gets here and sees it!"

Than the door bell rang.

"Well speak of the devil…"

Ryuho mumbled, knowing who was at the door.

"Uncle Kira! Aunt Lacus!"

Akirie exclaimed, exchanging a hug with her Aunt and Uncle. Kira smiled, rubbing his Niece's head gently. "Hey Dad, we would like to get in to some time…" A Voice was heard from the back of the parents. A Small giggle came out of Lacus, they left there poor kids out in the cold.

"Akirie!"  
"Avian!"

When the two cousins saw each other – they hugged warmly, asking each other a ton of questions. Laughter came around from the parents, as the Father let them all in, closing and locking the door. He gave Lacus a small kiss on the Fore head, "You better find Cagalli and Athrun – I'll catch up with you in a minute, I have to put a gift under the tree" He whispered in her ear, giving her a relaxing massage on the ear with his tongue before separating. Lacus smiled, and gave a small nod – she proceded towards the kitchen.

"Oh Hey Aunt Lacus"

Ryuho just came out of the kitchen, just to pass by his Aunt, with a certain some one following behind ((Not Kira by the way)).

"Hello Ryuho – Is your Mother and Father in the kitchen?"  
"Yup – Is that one of your Famous Cakes?"

The Nephew asked – giving a small laugh. Lacus smiled, nodding. "It is and Thank you" She said, giving him another smile – than went into the kitchen where a lot of commotion was going on.

Ryuho noticed the certain some one who was following Lacus. He grinned, shaking hands once again with this some one.

"Gaius – Good to see you on the Holidays"  
"Same to you Ryuho – Same to you"

The Cousins smiled and started to converse from there.

* * *

Dinner time has come around. Every one was seated at the Dining Table. Even though, The Princess and her body guard ((Come on you all should know who this is XD..)) were a bit of a mess from the cooking. But still clean neither the less. So the usual talks were exchange around the table. Like, 'How are your Holidays so far', 'Pass the Potatoes'. Stuff like that. In the background, soft Christmas Carol music was being played.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
__Underneath the mistletoe last night._

Akirie raised an eye brow, finishing her piece of corn in her mouth. She quietly set down her fork and drank a sip of punch to wash away the contents.

"… What does it mean by Mom kissing Santa Claus?"

She asked, she never understood this song when it came nearing Christmas time. All the parents around the table gave a good laugh. The Other children gave a small nod while they continued there dinner quietly. Cagalli smiled at her daughter, giving her a small wink while she was at it.

"You'll Understand it when you grow up Akirie, You'll understand"

* * *

After dinner – the Families started talking. You know – about any thing. It was as if the night would never end. The children all gave a yawn. Tonight – Gaius and Avian would be staying at the Zala Mansion – The Yamato family was going to celebrate Christmas with there Relatives tomorrow too.

They all exchanged there 'Good Nights' and went upstairs to bed. Avian and Akirie sharing a room – while Ryuho and Gaius shared one.

Tonight was special – they stayed in one room together. Tonight – They were going to see if Santa Claus and there Mother's kiss.

This will lead to some trouble…

* * *

The Clock stroked 12 Midnight, as the minute hand passed by. Two no Three… wait a minute, no FOUR shadows slowly made there way out of a room. They were quiet – all in a straight line. Looking around to see if any one was there to send them back to bed. The Leader, a Blue Haired Boy, nodded, signaling for his Cousins and sister to come as he peeked his head around the corner.

There they saw was…

Two Man.. or at least they thought they were.

One was wearing a Red Suit, with white cotton fringes. A Velvet Red hat with a Pom Pom hanging down was on his head – which had a bit of navy blue hair sticking out. The other was dressed in green. He wore a velvet green hat – which had a small bell on it instead of a pom pom. He had chocolate brown hair sticking out in places.

And this was something unexpected…

"Oh my lord! The Elf is kissing my Mother!"

Exclaimed the Very back person – which was Gaius Yamato, Younger one of the Yamato Twins. His older sister blinked her amethyst orbs one, no twice. Than gave a disapproving looking. "Shame on our Mother – I feel as if I need to march down there right now and ---…" She was cut off from her evil plot by a gasp by the Zala twins.

"Is… is My Mother leading Santa Claus to the couch…."  
"I think she is…"  
"….. shes… taking off his suit…"

"Aiie! My Virgin eyes! They can't take no more!"

And with that – all Four children have learned there lesson and ran back to there rooms to try to go back to sleep.

With out getting the mental image in there mind of there Mother's and/or Elf and/or Santa Claus doing… smex…

* * *

"Athrun…. Are… are you wearing nothing under this suit?"

Cagalli asked lightly, her hand slightly touching his broad chest, the Santa Jacket still on him. Athrun purred a bit giving a small nip at her neck – which earned him a moan.

"I was I was. This is half of my Christmas present to you – and you'll receive it slowly.."  
"No.. your not going to do…."  
"Oh yes… You shall Beg my Darling… You'll be at my grasp as you climax out and than ---"

He was cut off by a small yet loud moan from behind the couch. Athrun wanted to slap himself – He knew leaving Kira and Lacus behind the couch was a bad thing.

* * *

The next morning – the Yamato and Zala twins had some troubles going to sleep, but with each other's support they were able to. All knew what day it was today. And Joy it was a jolly good day.

"Ready – set – Go!"

All Four raced down the stairs – seeing who could get to there presents first.

They passed by a couple of parents – A Pair sleeping on the couch with a thick blanket covering them and another couple behind – a similar thick blanket on top of them.

What no one saw was a Velvet red hat and a Green vest sticking out from under the couch.

_

* * *

A/N: Yesh I made Athrun and Kira Santa Claus and an Elf XD…_

_I like how the way ended this chapter…_

_Well…_

_Merry Christmasee Every one! _

Happy Holidays!

Happy New Year!

And See you all in 2006! ((Or you can see me around lurking at Sam's Forum or Reviews hehehe…))


	7. Snow, jackets and another angry Cagalli

_A/N: _

_Homgz – I bet your all wondering._

_WHY THE HELL IS PICUP BACK?_

_And probably want to kick my ass while you're asking that question…_

_Well… I just am xD  
_

_One, cause I actually got an idea to continue Even though, it's a bit off the current season – but it's basically some time after the last chapter._

_And two… cause I luff Passion by Utada Hikaru…_

_GO KINGDOM HEARTS!_

_SoraKairi xD_

_Don't hurt me SoraRiku Fangirls _

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny and blah blah…

…. GO PASSION! –gets pwned-

* * *

It had been many months after Christmas. The break was over, kids and adults went back to there respected places. The Youth talked about how good (or bad) there Winter Break was for days. 

It was just a completely normal day.

… At least normal to Akirie and Ryuho Zala.

The sun had set a short time ago, so it was the early evening – to be precise, dinner time in the Zala Mansion.

"Dinner!"

The holler of Cagalli Yula Zala echoed through out the many rooms and corridors, as two figures rushed down the stairs, racing to see who can get to the table first. Unfortunately, a certain Blue Headed coordinator was in their way to the goal line. As Athrun Zala was about to step down the final step of the stair case, his son, grabbed onto his shoulders, elevating himself over the coordinator. The daughter? She just squeezed her way through the post and her father, slightly shoving the living being.

Poor Athrun.

"Sorry Dad!"

The twins shouted, not looking behind them to see if their father was okay.

This situation was similar to a quote off one of my favorite Animes, Tsubasa Chronicles.

"Don't look down. If you have something to do, then only look forward"

…

Exactly – except, don't look behind you.

It was a close race…

Until, some one stood in the way of there goal line.

"Ryuho and Akirie Zala, quit your foolish games and go sit at the table"

Cagalli stood there, her arms across her chest, her golden eyes narrowed at her children. A small whimper came from them, as they went quietly to there spot at the kitchen table, there mother can be scary… _sometimes._ ((Hey, I wouldn't blame them…))

The Mother just sighed, as her husband came up, a small smile at his face. "Looks like you got them good Cagalli" He mumbled quietly, giving a small kiss on her fore head. She just rolled her eyes, "Well _Mr. Coordinator _I guess you weren't enough to stop them" She retorted, which also made Athrun /shrink/ so he too went to his spot at the table quietly.

So our usual questions maneuvered its way around the table. Akirie, getting praise from her parents for getting a perfect on a practice exam, her parents knowing she'll do well on her real one. While her twin, Ryuho, was being scolded (and not to mention threatened) by his parents about falling asleep in class…. Again.

"And what's your excuse this time _Mr. Zala_"

Cagalli asked, almost sneering her son's name out as she scoffed down a piece of meat in her mouth. The children slightly shrunk away – they swore the flames Cagalli was giving off were a lot hotter than the ones in Hell… If that were possible that is.

"U-Uhm… Snow!"  
"Snow…?"

Ryuho blurted out randomly, spotting the snowflakes falling onto the already white and fluffy ground, his sister giving him a strange look. He just nodded – now getting looks from every one else.

"E-excuse me?"

Cagalli asked, almost choking the meat that she ate. Ryuho than grinned, he had the best way to get out of this mess.

"Yeah! Snow!"

He said, standing up now, lightly gesturing towards his sister to follow his lead. Akirie shook her head, sighing, than stood up also. She had a feeling he was going to challenge her to something like this – and she wasn't going to back down now.

"Snow, snow, snow Oh wondrous snow"

The Youth sang, now making his way around the table, his parents giving him strange looks, his sister just followed him around.

"And every time it snows – there's always one _thing _you _must_ do"

"That is…?"

Athrun asked, as he fully turned in his seat now to face both of his children who were both slipping on a pair of shoes that they left on the placement mat at the back door.

"Snowball fight!"

And with that, the twins ran outside… with out any jackets on. Cagalli just shook her head, chewing loudly on another piece of meat, "Kids, they'll never learn"

The snowball fight lasted only about a half an hour – the children came back in. Both of them were shivering, wet, sneezing and were probably sick for being out there so long with out any jackets.

Their mother sighed as she placed a hand on their foreheads, while the father was preparing some hot chocolate and getting the medicine from the cabinet. She just instructed both of them to go change into a warmer pair of clothes – and go to bed immediately. They'll bring them medicine and warm liquid in a bit.

Later on, she came back down the stairs after giving both twins medicine and a proper scolding. She leaned heavily on the door frame, crossing her arms while watching Athrun make a batch of hot chocolate for both of them. She stared out the window, seeing that the snow had finally stopped falling.

Her arms fell to her side, as she lost her posture and started towards the back door – with out hitting her husband over the head first, gesturing to follow her. He just gave her a look of bewilderment, than grinned, following her out the back door.

With jackets _of course._

_

* * *

A/N: Err…_

_Okay._

_Uhm… Don't kill me about this idea – I wrote the first half of this chapter about… -thinks- 5 months ago? And just decided to continue now._

_Don't ask why…_

_Uhmm…_

_Maybe I'll update if I have any more ideas xD?_

_-runs away before every one else attacks-_


End file.
